Helga's Transformation
by peaceluvandchippettslolz
Summary: When Big Bob gets a call to have Big Bob's Beepers become national he says yes. Well this only has one catch, the Patakis will have to move to California. Secrects will be revealed and hearts will be torn. Will Helga come back to pick up the pieces?
1. Bobs Big News

**hey im back with a new story. this is my first hey arnold story so back off lolz.i wrote it like a play so dont be like huh. i don't own any charecters from hey arnold blah blah blah. ok on to chapter 1. lolzpeace**

**Helga's **

**Transformation**

**By: Gelii)star**

(Everyone is in the front of the school talking normally. Camera shows Helga storming down the hall.)

Helga- Out of my way, coming through!

Arnold- (talking to Gerald) so the game is at the lot, ok see you there.

(Arnold turns and bumps into Helga as she coming down the stairs)

Helga- Hey watch were you're going arnoldo!

Arnold-Sorry Helga, I was just on my way to the lot. You coming?

Helga- no way! Bobs got this big announcement and I gota be home to here it.

Arnold-Ok, well bye.

(Arnold leaves)

Helga- Arnold, what a sap, what a loon, what a weird shaped headed freak. How I despise him. And yet. (She runs behind the stairs) I love him. I love him. His kindness towards others, his hair how it glistens. How I'm glad that you'll be in my life forever. (You here brainy breathing hard) Oh Arnold.

(You here brainy still breathing behind the railing and as usual she punches him in the face.)

(Helga goes up the stairs to her house and opens the door)

Helga-Dad, (door closes) I'm home.

Bob-Report to the trophy room little lady I've got big news.

Helga- o man this ought to be good.

(Helga goes to the trophy room and sits in the big chair that bob normally sits in to watch TV.)

Helga- ok so what's this big news.

Bob- were moving

Helga moving

Miriam-yes Helga, moving. Isn't it exciting?

Helga-but why

Miriam-well, when you were at school your dad got a call asking about big bobs beepers becoming national and he said yes.

Bob-so in one week all three of us are moving to California

Helga-but what my friends and my school

Bob-well you'll make new friends

Helga-but dad

Bob-hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, were moving to California and that's final. You have a week to say goodbye to your friends then off to California.

Miriam-o Helga isn't this exciting. Moving to a bigger house, seeing more of the country. It's going to be great.

(Fades into Helga walking into her Arnold shrine)

Helga-o Arnold, how could this have happened? All my hopes and dreams shattered because of this move! The dilemma I knew I would have to face one day has finally come. Since I shall never see you again after this week, tomorrow I shall tell you the secret I've held all these years, my most deepest of secrets. And I shall apologize to all the classmates I have wronged. Tomorrow I shall make things right. The time has come.

(Helga begins to dial phoebes number)

Helga- phoebe, its me Helga. Look I need you to tell everyone tomorrow to meet me at the monkey bars at recess. I have an announcement and I can't tell you what it is. No I'm not dying, just tell everyone ok.

(Hangs up phone)

Helga-crimaty, doesn't anyone know the meaning of privacy anymore!

**well thats the end of the first chapter. lolz review and tell me what you think. lolzpeace. i'll update asap once i get some reviews.**


	2. Are You Serious

**_hola pplz and ppletts. thanks for the reviews. here chapter 2. i don't own hey arnold any charecters that look familiar blah blah blah. anyways heres chapter 2._**

(Shows the playground and the whole class gathered around the monkey bars)

Sid-where's Helga

Harold-yeah she was supposed to be here by now

Rhonda-told you she wouldn't she up. It's so typical

Arnold-wait you guys calm down, I'm sure she'll be here soon.

Lila-I'm ever so sure that Arnold is right. And besides, she probably worked ever so hard on getting us all here.

Helga-I'm here, I'm here, keep your socks on. (Clears throat) attention, attention, blah, blah, blah, and all that stuff. I Helga G. Pataki have some very important announcements to tell all of you so listen up.

(Everyone stops talking and it gets quiet)

Helga- I'm moving

(Everyone begins to talk at once)

Helga-quiet, quiet! As you all know I've been mean to you all these years and I just want to appol….. appol… (Phoebe slaps her on the back to get the word out) apologize. But I mostly want to apologize to Arnold. The truth is the only reason I've been mean to all of you is because I've been trying to cover the fact that I… I…. I love Arnold! There I said it, and if anyone of you say anything about it I'll hurt you so hard your great grandparents will cry! And another thing, starting from now until I move I'm going to try to be nice to you people, I have one week to make up for a lot of years so don't try to stop me.(sighs) now, if you excuse me I need a drink of water.

(Helga leaves. Everyone has there mouths open, speechless)

Gerald-M, m, m, Helga G. Pataki apologizing and saying that she was going to be nice to us. It just can't be.

Sid- yeah, and she said she loves Arnold!

Stinky-I recon that's the weirdest thing I've ever heard.

Harold- I never thought I'd see the day.

Rhonda-she can't possibly be serious, can she?

Phoebe- I don't know Rhonda she seemed pretty serious to me.

Rhonda-I know that's what I'm afraid of.

(The bell rings and everyone goes to class)

**_sorry it was so short, but i wanted this story to be more than just 5 chapters. fyi be prepared to bring out the klenex tissues for the next chapter. your guna need them. lolzpeace_**


	3. It Can't Be True

**_hey pplz and ppletts. have that kleenex box handy, because this chapter is guna make you wanna shead a tear. i dont own any hey arnold charecters or anyone that looks familiar blah blah blah. anyway on to chapter 3._**

(Scene takes place in the classroom. Mr. Simmons is erasing the board as the class walks in. It's the day after the announcement. Helga walks in with a smile on her face.)

Helga- Good morning Mr. Simmons

(Gasps are heard)

Mr. Simmons- Um, good morning Helga.

(Helga goes to her seat)

Helga- Morning phoebe.

Phoebe- um, morning Helga.

Helga- hey Rhonda, nice outfit, is it new?

Rhonda-um, yeah it is. Thanks for noticing.

Helga-Don't mention it.

Arnold- wow, Helga's actually being nice. It's, it's...

Gerald-it's creepy that's what it is.

Sid-I know, Harold's guna try to make her crack.

Harold- hey Helga, don't come near me or your ugliness might turn me into a frog.

Helga- you know that's impossible Harold.

Harold- no it's not, because you're so ugly that that the whole class will turn into a frog if you touch them.

Helga-I'm telling you that's not true and I'll prove it.

(Helga run and touches everyone in the class and gives Harold a hug, then sits back down)

Helga-see nothing happened

(You see Harold faint, Gerald faint and when they do a close up in Arnold, he is staring at Helga in a kind of admiringly sort of way. While they do a close up on Arnold you here Helga in the background saying "now anyway girls")

(You see the caption "Day 2". Helga holds the door for Arnold and Gerald)

Arnold- thanks Helga.

(You see the caption "Day 3". Eugene is walking with a tall stack of books and he trips and falls, books flaying everywhere.)

Eugene- I'm ok.

(Helga shows up and helps him pick up the books)

Helga-here you go Eugene.

Eugene- well gosh thanks Helga.

(Helga walks into the front door of here house)

Helga- dad (door slams behind her)

(Everything is in boxes, basically gone)

Helga-I'm home. Where is everyone?

Bob-Olga, thank goodness your home.

Helga- Dad for the hundredth time it's Helga, HELGA!

Bob- whatever, Miriam start the car. Were leaving in 10 minutes.

Helga-leaving, to where?

Miriam- To California silly.

Helga- what, but I still have 4 more days. I didn't say goodbye to my friends yet.

Bob- well what did you need an invitation you had 3 days. What have you been doing all this time?

Helga-just let me say goodbye to Arnold. All I need is 5 minutes.

(Begins to run out the door, but bob holds her back.)

Bob- o no you don't, you need to help pack to rest of these boxes.

Helga- But dad.

Bob-hey I gave you plenty of time and you wasted it, now stop your yapping and get to packing.

(Shows Helga sigh and begins packing. She then gets into the car, tears into her eyes. The car then begins to drive off, showing all of Helga's memories in a small corner. The last flash back is of Arnold because they pass his house. The screen then fades out as the car drives off. Fades into the classroom, everyone is there except for Helga. Mr. Simmons stands in to front of the class, looking at a slip of paper with a sad face.)

Mr. Simmons- (sighs) good morning class.

Arnold- Mr. Simmons, what's wrong?

Mr. Simmons- well I just got a note from the principle stating that Helga left to California and will not be coming back to P S118.

(Shows Arnolds face of shock and sadness)

(Shows the group at the school yard talking)

Rhonda-I can't believe she really left.

Phoebe-and she didn't even say good bye.

Sid- maybe she's pranking us.

Gerald- hey Arnold you ok man.

(Shows Arnolds face, looking if he is about to cry.)

Arnold- no, it can't be true.

(Arnold runs out of the school yard even it's still school time.)

Gerald- Arnold where you going?

(As Arnold runs you see a small screen similar to Helga's only its filled with Arnolds memories with Helga. Shows Arnold stop running, ending at Helga's hose. He burst opens the door and looks around. You see the house empty with only little strings hanging from the ceiling. He runs upstairs and goes to Helga's old room. Everything is gone. The only thing that's left is Helga's locket with Arnold's picture in it. He picks it up and puts it in his pocket with a sad but memorable look on his face. He leaves the house and closes the door of Helga's house. As soon as he closes the door and it's just the plane door you see the words "to be continued" come on the scene.)

**_well be honest did you like it did you hate it. come on tell me in your reviews. if not i won't update and you wont see what happens next. yes my friends the story is not yet over. so sit back, eat some cheese, review and see the awesomness thats up ahead. lolzpeace._**


	4. Do You Really Mean It

_**Weeell look at what we got here. some reviews maybe. or maybe a new chapter. you have been sent to the future so put ur future caps on lolz i dont own anycharecters from hey arnold blah blah **_

_**5 years later**_

(Shows Arnold and Gerald walking down the street. They are now teens and the setting takes place the day before there first day of high school)

Gerald- m, m, m, first day of high school. I can't wait. Girls, football, and it gives me a chance for me to spend time with my main lady, phoebe. Man Arnold, high schools guna be great.

Arnold-yeah

Gerald-it seems like just yesterday we were in the forth grade.

Arnold-yeah forth grade was great except for when….

Gerald-when Helga left.

Arnold-(nods his head slowly)

Gerald-I'm sorry man.

Arnold-it's funny how I didn't see the reason Helga was so mean to everyone. I guess you don't really like a person until you find out they like you back.

Gerald-man you got to get over that girl. I'll tell you what, tomorrow after school we'll go over and watch the cheerleaders. Then maybe one of them will look you in the eyes, you'll fall in love and live happily ever after.

Arnold-Gerald!

Gerald-it could happen. Butt all I'm saying is that you need to move on. I mean Helga's not going to just magically appear. And who knows it could be fun.

Arnold- yeah you're right. She's probably happier in California anyways.

(Fades out. Fades into the outside of a huge mansion. Camera focuses into one of the windows and peers in. it shows a girl with yellow hair sleeping. A butler comes into the dark room. He begins to open curtains, waking the girl.)

Butler- Good morning Ms. Pataki. And how are we this morning.

Helga- I'm fine but why are you waking me up now, its 7:00 in the morning.

Butler- I'm sorry mam, but your father specifically to come down stairs.

Helga- Can't I go down later?

Butler- He Stated on this card (pulls out a card and clears throat) get dressed and get down here little lady, report to the trophy room pronto.

Helga-ok tell him I'll see him in 5.

Butler-right away mam, anything else?

Helga-no thanks.

(Butler leaves room)

Helga- I wonder what big announcement bob has now. Probably that Olga's coming back from another trip or that he sold another 100 beepers/ cell phones. (As she is saying this, she is in her room behind one of those changing walls changing to her normal clothes.)

(Fades into a huge trophy room. It looks like the one at her old house but gigantic. Helga is sitting in a chair waiting for her dad, bob.)

Bob-Helga.

Helga-in here dad.

(Bob and Miriam walk in)

Helga- so what's the big announcement?

Bob-were moving

Helga- (scoffs) again were to now.

Bob-home

Helga-home, what you mean home?

Miriam-well we decided that since you're going to high school and your dad is completely national, we can move back to New York.

Helga-you mean with all my old friends and our old house.

(Bob and Miriam nod)

(Helga's face lights up into a smile. She runs up to her parents and hugs them.)

Helga- thanks mom, thanks dad.

(Bob and Miriam look at each other and smile)

Helga-so when are we leaving?

Bob-now

Helga-now?

Bob-got the car all packed up, tickets in my back pocket, all we need is your clothes and were on our way.

(Helga runs up stairs so fast she leaves behind a cloud of smoke. She runs into her room and closes her door she begins to pack up her stuff. As she does she says. )

Helga- finally, at long last, after waiting for this dream to happen, it's here. For 5 years with an agonizing soul without my love. Not even a picture to get me through the long days. (Sighs) I can hardly wait.

Miriam- come on Helga, we'll miss the flight.

Helga- coming

(She runs out the door with her suitcase thumping behind her.)

_**ooooh sounds a very interesting. review and see what happens. lolzpeace**_


	5. I'm Back

**_well here it is chapter 5. the last chapter. i dont own any hey arnold charecters. now on to the finalie. lolzpeace_**

(Fades into Arnold walking into his house. He opens the door and the normal bustle of animals come flooding out of the door. He closes the door behind him and heads up to his room. Arnold plops down on his bed and stares at the setting sky, clouds moving across. Grandpa interrupts the scene by coming into Arnold's room.)

Grandpa- hey short man, ready to go on our last night fishing trip before your first day of high school.

Arnold- not today grandpa, I'm just not in the mood

Grandpa- what! But you love night fishing. Oh I sense one of your boyhood problems, fess up Arnold.

Arnold- well there's girls, named Helga.

Grandpa- you mean the one with the one eyebrow, always pushing you around and calling you names and stuff.

Arnold- yeah, that's her. Anyway she moved away and I kind of miss her.

Grandpa- holy Toledo the Pataki's moved?

Arnold- yeah five years ago.

Grandpa- five years ago. Your worrying about something that happened five years ago. I can't even remember what I had for lunch. (His stomach growls.) Which reminds me nature calls, catch you later short man. ( runs out then pops his head back in) o that reminds me your grandmas out on a safari so hide the pig. (stomach growls again and the door closes.)

(Arnold plops down on the bed, hands on his head. A side outside corner view comes on the screen. You see grandma chasing Abner with a butterfly net laughing. Scene fades into the front of Helga's old house. You see a car pull up in front of the house. It's late at night so no one sees them. Bob opens the door. It looks like they had never left the old house.)

Bob-movers did a good job moving everything back in. it looks like we never left.

Miriam- o look, my old blender. Now I can make smoothes again. Helga you want one.

Helga-no thanks, I'm really tired I think I'll just go to bed.

Miriam- ok Helga

(Helga runs upstairs to her old room)

Helga-o my gosh, I can't believe I'm in my old room, a block away from Arnolds' house. I got to call phoebe. (Picks up the phone). Wait a sec I got a better idea. (Puts the phone down). I'll surprise everyone tomorrow at school. I'll act like a lost puppy. They won't even know its me until the teacher calls my name in class. O man this is so boss. I'll be a no body I've been gone so long. Now I just got to sell it with an awesome outfit. (Shows her look down at her chair) perfect.

(Fades out. Fades into a high school hallway were everyone's talking at once. Shows Arnold and Gerald by their lockers talking.)

Gerald- man, I love high school. Locker by all my classes, hot girls, and o look at the hottest one coming down the hall right now.

(Shows phoebe walking down the hallway guys staring)

Gerald- am I the luckiest guy or what?

Arnold- yeah Gerald you are so lucky.

Phoebe- hi Arnold

Arnold- hi phoebe

Phoebe- hi Gerald

Gerald- hello my sweet (kisses phoebes hand) would the princess like me to walk her to class?

Phoebe- (giggles) lead the way

(Gerald puts his arm around her shoulders. Arnold follows behind them with this sad expression. Shows Helga in the background coming from around the corner in a dark long coat. She slips into class right before the bell rings and sits in the back. She takes the coat off and throws it in a corner. Camera focuses on the teacher.)

Teacher- good morning class welcome to your first day of high school at p.s.119. I'm your teacher ms. C and I just want to say that I'm totally psyched to be your teacher. Now let's take care of roll call. Arnold "here", Sid "here", Harold "here", Rhonda "here", phoebe "here", Gerald "here", Lila "here",

(Teacher continues to take roll. Camera focuses on Helga looking around for Arnold. Camera scans the class and then focuses on the teacher)

Ms. C- Helga

(Gasps are heard. As Ms. C says Helga G. Pataki camera shows Arnold slump in his seat.)

Helga- here

(More gasps are heard and Arnold looks up. Everyone turns to the back of the room and looks at Helga.)

Ms. C- I'm sorry but I can't see you. Would you mind coming up a couple seats so I can see your face instead of a shadow.

(Helga gets up but instead of moving in a closer seat she goes up to the front of the class and sits on the teachers' desk)

Helga- better

Ms. C- yes (gets all up in her face, smiling) now go sit.

(Helga simply shrugs and hops off the teachers desk grabbing a seat in the back once again)

Ms c- now that that's out of the way lets get some work started.

(Everyone watches Helga as she goes back to her seat. When she sits down, you see Arnold pull out the locket he found 5 years ago.)

(Fades into the cafeteria. Shows all the girls at one table, all gathered around Helga.)

Rhonda- o my gosh were did you get that outfit. It's simply divine.

Helga- just something I found at the mall in California.

Phoebe- what are you doing back after all these years?

Helga- my dad wanted to move back here. Go figure.

Shina- well what kind of house did you live in Helga

Helga- nothing special. Just a ten bedroom house with a heated pool.

(All girls are impressed)

(Shows the guys looking over at there table, looking very interested. Shows Arnold get up and begin to walk over to there table)

Gerald- go get em' lover boy.

Lila- we missed you ever so much when you were gone Helga

Helga- well I missed you guys too

(Arnold taps Helga on the shoulder. Helga turns around.)

Helga- o hey Arnold what's up.

Arnold-can I talk to you

Helga- sure (gets up and turns back to the girls) I'll be right back girls.

(Arnold drags Helga into the empty hallway)

Arnold- I can't believe your back.

Helga- well believe it football head. It's me the new and improved Helga G. Pataki.

Arnold- you look amazing

Helga-you don't look so bad yourself.

Arnold- I've really missed you

Helga- well I've missed you too

Arnold- why did you leave without saying goodbye?

Helga-I didn't have a choice, bob forced me. It broke my heart that I had to leave you guys behind

Arnold-it broke mine too (pulls out locket from his pocket)

Helga- were did you get this (snatches it from him)

Arnold- well after I found out you left I ran to your house and this was the only thing left, so I took it. Helga after you left I realized the reason you did all that mean stuff to me. The name calling, the horrible pranks, it was all out of love. I can't believe I'm saying this but I think I'm in love with you.

Helga-(looks up in shock) what

(Screen shows the whole entire lunch room with there ears on the door, trying to eaves drop on the conversation.)

Gerald-hey everyone shut up I can't here

(Someone says you're stepping on my foot. Another says your butts in my face. Camera shows Arnold and Helga again.)

Arnold- Helga g Pataki will you be my girlfriend

(Everyone holds there breath)

Helga-(says in disbelief) seriously no pranks or stuff like that.

Arnold-no pranks just a question

Helga-(smiling) yes, yes, a million times yes.

(They run up to each other and begin to kiss)

(Everyone in the cafeteria begin to cheer and high 5. they all end up loosing there balance and fall into the hallway. Helga and Arnold stop kissing and turn around)

Gerald-hey guys what are you doing here. We were just….

(Helga and Arnold look at each other smiling and help there friends up. Everyone then begins to walk back into the cafeteria talking at once. Gerald and phoebe go back inside, Gerald's hand around phoebes shoulders. Helga and Arnold are the last to go in, holding hands. The doors close ending the episode.

**The End**

**_well thats it thats. tell me what u think by pressing that pretty green button. oooohh so shiny. sparkle sparkle lmao peace party pplz and pplettes. lolzpeace_**


End file.
